


Shut up and kiss me

by Perversion_Incarnate



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alley Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Adam Jensen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: What would happen after that one side mission back at Hengsha if Malik actually made good on her remark that she could kiss Jensen? Would she leave it at that? I think not.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Faridah Malik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> My my, we're popping a cherry here today! My first ever straight fic involving my favorite straight ship 'cause Flygirl needs some love too ;) Actually, from the top of my head I can't come up with any other straight ship that I like...oh well, makes this all the more special methinks.

She'd pulled him into the darkened alley the moment he stepped out of the Hive and started looking for her. Despite getting caught off-guard like that, he still managed to raise his hand and partially extend the blade in his forearm. He lowered it the moment he recognized her.

“Malik...?”

Just hearing him say her name was enough to make Faridah's stomach flutter. She moved one of her hands away from the collar of his coat and reached up to run a hand through the hair on the back of his head, staring up into the black lenses concealing his eyes.

“What are you-” Jensen tried, evidently startled.

She leaned in and kissed him before he could finish. His lips were coarse against her own, his mouth hanging halfway open with surprise. She pushed him against the wall, her other hand fisting the heavy material of his coat tighter. It seemed that Jensen finally recovered from his initial shock as he started kissing back, his hands coming up to rest on the small of her back cautiously. Faridah took the gesture as an invitation and deepened the kiss, her tongue probing for access. She was half expecting him to pull away at that and excuse himself somehow but no such thing happened. Instead, Jensen tilted his head to the side and hesitantly met her tongue with his own. She could tell that he was still startled more than anything, but as long as he was responding... He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey with a tiny tinge of something that was just _him_. Combined with the intense musky scent of his body it was making her head spin. Was it his cologne or some other product he used? Did he use anything like that at all? God, he smelled so good...

She closed her eyes, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. Jensen seemed to stiffen a little, his breath hitching in his throat. At first, she was worried that he might finally cut and run on her but as he pulled one of his hands back and reached up to caress her cheek she was pretty sure that he would do anything but that. His hand came to a halt once it was situated behind her ear, rubbing small circles in her hair with its fingers. Faridah's stomach tightened at the touch, a small sound tearing from her mouth. She lowered her hands from his face and trailed them downwards along the fabric of his sweater until she reached the waistband of his pants. Ignoring the temptation to tear them down, she rolled up the hem of his sweater, wanting to touch what little of his natural skin was left. The next thing her fingers brushed against however, was the solid weave of kevlar. Right, the body armor...

Breaking off the kiss, she looked up at him. He was staring right back at her, a pair of intense golden-green eyes sizing her up. She was surprised to find out that they were augments too, probably because he never retracted his lenses ever since he got augmented, at least not around her. The comma-shaped black rims around them that remained gave his already angular features an even sharper look. Not counting that and the scars, something still felt different about his face though. Wasn't the natural color of his eyes blue? Or was it gray? They weren't green for sure. Faridah couldn't help but stare into them. He was so different yet still the same...still the same kind of a stupid crush.

“That the kiss you wanted to give me?” inquired Jensen with a barely visible twitch to his lips. It seemed that he was finally beginning to recover from the heat of the moment as his hands slid back to let go of her.

Goddamn, that voice...why did he have to sound like that? All gravelly and deep...just listening to him was making the muscles in her loin clench. She drew closer, trailing her hands along his chest once more.

“Could be.” she heard herself say. “But maybe that's not all I want to give you.”

Before she had a chance to rethink what she was doing she rolled up his sweater once more, her knee now coming up to tease his crotch. If Jensen minded what she was doing he didn't let it on. Aside from a sharp intake of breath, he didn't react at all. Faridah looked up at his face again. He was still staring back at her except now his brows were knitted together in an expression that could be interpreted in many different ways. She trailed one of her hands downwards, letting it settle on his belt buckle.

“May I?” she asked, not wanting to push him into something he didn't want or wasn't sure about.

His response was but a quiet rumble: “You sure about this? I mean...do you really want me to-”

Faridah couldn't help but gape at him. She was the one touching him and trying to get inside his pants and _he_ was honestly asking _her_ for permission?

“Shut up and kiss me.” she demanded, reaching up to yank him closer.

Apparently, that was all Jensen needed as he wrapped his arms around her in an immediate response, returning the kiss without hesitation this time. Faridah buried her hands in his hair, ruffling it up. She's been wanting to do that for such a long time... Her stomach fluttered with excitement once more. She could do this for hours, just stand there in a dark alley kissing him. If the change in his breathing was any indication, he must've felt something similar. Unfortunately, they both knew that they didn't have the luxury of time.

Letting her hands trail downwards, Faridah took a firm grip of his belt and worked it open. Jensen responded immediately by reaching for the zipper of her wing-suit and opening it up all the way down to her waist. She shivered as she felt his hands on her shoulders, easing her out of the long sleeves. Biting his lip playfully, she reached inside his underwear and touched him. The low groan and momentary pause in his ministrations that followed told her that he definitely liked it. He hasn't hardened completely, not yet, but even semi-erect he was bigger than she'd expected. She gasped as he moved his lips downwards and started placing soft bites on her neck, his hands now coming up to grab her breasts through the white tank top she was wearing under the suit. His touch was just gentle enough to be pleasant and just firm enough to feel possessive. She let out a groan of her own, her hands never letting go of him.

As his bites turned into kisses and his mouth trailed towards her collarbone, he rested his hands on her waist and guided her backwards. This time, he was the one pushing her against the wall. Faridah couldn't say that she minded. Adam trailed his mouth up to her neck again, his hands now moving to roll up her tank top. He only stopped once it was crumpled just below her neck, revealing her bra which he promptly got rid of as well. Faridah let out a soft moan as he cupped her breasts with his hands, playing with them. She briefly wondered what he would think of her nipple piercings, seconds before his fingers started pinching them. The cock in her hands twitched with interest.

“Beautiful.” he rasped into her ear, right before he trapped her mouth in another kiss.

Giving her nipples one last pinch, he lowered his hands and started fiddling with the buckle on her waist. It took him a moment to figure out, probably because the majority of his blood had rushed into the lower regions of his body but once he did, she was standing there with her wing-suit and the leggings she wore underneath rolled down halfway down her calves. All that remained were her panties. Adam pulled back from the kiss, hooking his fingers into their front, each hand resting opposite one of Faridah's hips.

“May I?” he inquired softly.

Faridah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“You're joking, right?” she shot back at him.

With a quiet huff similar to laughter Adam pulled the garment down and bent his knee. What was he doing now? Faridah watched as he knelt down in front of her and pushed her legs further apart, placing his hands onto the backs of her knees. Without further ado, he put his face between her legs, his tongue darting out to tease her.

_Damn..._

Faridah took in a shallow breath as it circled back and forth, lapping at her clit just right. She reached out and placed her hand in his hair, ruffling it once more. Adam let out a pleased hum at that and kept going. Faridah used her other hand to steady herself against the wall, her breathing now picking up a little. One of his hands reached up to touch her bum. Normally, she would pretend to scold him for that but given the situation...

She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue slip downwards and probe her entrance. He licked her up and down, his tongue eventually settling back on her clit to resume the teasing. It was all but a ruse as the next thing he did was suck it in hard. Faridah's breath hitched in her throat. He sure knew what he was doing. Taking a firmer grip of his hair, she slumped against the wall a little. She wanted to say something, wanted to warn him that she might not last long like this but all that came out of her mouth was a moan. It seemed that the urgency of the sound told him enough as he released her, his tongue circling back and forth again. Faridah untangled her fingers from his hair and propped herself up, trying to regain her balance. And here she thought _she_ was a tease... Adam slid his tongue inside one last time before letting go of her and standing up. He offered her a lopsided hint of a smile seconds before pinning her against the wall and kissing her, his hips now subtly grinding against hers.

There it went again, cigarettes, whiskey and something that was just him but with traces of herself all across his tongue this time. He pulled back from her sooner rather than later, doing his best to coat his now absolutely rock-hard dick in enough saliva. Getting her own hand wet, she leaned towards him, pushing his away. She couldn't stand it when a man did all the work for her. Apparently, he realized that as he simply rested his hand against the wall and watched her, his breathing becoming a little unsteady. It was her turn to tease. She offered him a wicked grin as she started rubbing herself against him. She let the tip of his cock inside, but just barely, only to pull herself back a second later. He groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Faridah...” he almost whispered.

She could feel her heart skip a beat. He said _Faridah _instead of just calling her_ Malik _like he always did. She rubbed herself against him once more, except this time she let in a little more of him.

“Something wrong, Spyboy?” she teased him just as she pulled back again.

“Pretty sure you know...what's wrong...Flygirl.” he said haltingly, opening his eyes to look at her.

There was a silent plea in them, the kind of look she couldn't say no to even if she tried. With an affectionate smile she positioned herself properly this time, letting go of him. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close while her hands reached around him and settled on his ass. It was small and firm, simply perfect. She could feel the muscles, probably both natural and artificial, harden under her palms as he slid about halfway inside her, letting out a long, throaty groan. It sounded like he's been trying to suppress it but it tore right through. Faridah couldn't help but moan. The position they were in wasn't the most comfortable but she didn't care. She wanted to feel him inside her all the way, to clench down on him and make him groan some more. She watched his face as he rolled his hips, pushing in further. There was a visible flush to it now and God, did it look amazing on him... She squeezed him in further, swallowing him whole. The hiss that followed only served to urge her on. She ground herself against him, trying to match their movements all while clenching down on him.

“Please...” he rasped. “Too much...”

The mere idea of this man losing coherence because of her was exciting and now that it was truly happening... She could feel herself practically leaking. She was growing agitated under his touch, much like he was growing frustrated under hers. A few more thrusts and he was breathing hard, a bit of sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. It didn't look like he would last much longer. Who was she kidding, neither would she with how lax her own movements were becoming... It's been a while since she broke up with her last boyfriend and after that she hasn't had any sexual partners worth mentioning. How long has it been really? She closed her eyes and listened to Adam's ragged breathing as they both kept moving. He said 'too much', did he also have no one after Megan?

She gasped as she felt the fingers of his free hand trail downwards and settle on her clit. They circled back and forth intently, teasing her in sync with his movements. Her next moan got swallowed by his lips and tongue. If he was going for overstimulation he was definitely doing it right. Faridah slumped against the wall, the motions of her own tongue rather lazy at that point. She wanted to do something, anything yet at the same time she felt content just where she was. She writhed under his touch, the small sounds tearing from her mouth getting swallowed up in the kiss. One of her hands reached out to cup his face. He took in a harsh breath at that, leaning into it all too eagerly. Even his movements went from fluid to somewhat halting again. Damn, how long has it been since anyone's touched him like he was an actual human being? Has it been just medical check-ups and flying punches ever since he got augmented?

She didn't have much time to delve into such thoughts as he recovered fairly quickly, resuming his teasing with newfound energy. The motions of his hips stayed somewhat slower and more cautious but that hand of his...it was wreaking havoc on her. She could hardly breathe and her knees were starting to give out under her. Trying to match their movements became quite difficult. If she wanted to be honest with herself, doing anything besides laying boneless in his arms seemed like too much of a hassle at that point. Apparently she wasn't the only one losing it as he panted into her mouth, now outright vibrating against her. His eyes were closed and his brows knitted, his hips coming to an almost complete halt. She tilted her head back and sighed, feeling herself clench involuntarily this time. She was close and he must've known as his hips started moving again right away, harder and faster.

Faridah moaned, her hands now clawing at him. If she thought that she was leaking before it was nothing compared with what was happening now. She came hard and suddenly and would she not have his arms and the wall behind her for support she might as well have fallen. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hanging open, a slew of moans and gasps spilling out. She could feel his hand pull back from her clit and settle on her waist, grasping her firmly. He was grunting and groaning, his other arm placed against the wall. She ran a hand through his hair, petting and encouraging him. With a sound that resembled a growl he pulled out of her quickly, spilling into his own hand.

For a moment they just stood there, halfway in an embrace and panting. Adam was staring at her, still somewhat hazily and she just stared right back, a content smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“You alright, Spyboy?” she asked at length.

Adam gave her a low chuckle at that: “Doing great, Flygirl. What about you?”

Her smile turned into a wolfish grin: “Never felt better.”


End file.
